Many techniques are known for bonding metal surfaces. For example, soldering, brazing and welding are commonly used. These methods employ a variety of temperatures, bonding materials and bonding conditions. Notwithstanding this variety, there is a continuing need for improved metal-to-metal bonding techniques.
A common problem faced by existing techniques is the removal of residual oxide coatings on the surfaces to be bonded. Numerous patents teach that a stronger bond is obtained when the metal surfaces to be bonded are free of oxides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,312 to Kennedy, et al. teaches the removal of surface oxides when diffusion bonding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,512 to Lisec teaches removal of oxides when welding, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,768 to Sater removes surface oxides when welding metals using ion beam technology.